Blame it on the Train, Owlette
September 18, 2015 February 7, 2016 | previous = Pilot | next = Catboy's Cloudy Crisis}} "Blame it on the Train, Owlette" (also known as "Bibou et le train supersonique" in French) is the first half of the 1st episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. The day starts with Amaya wanting to ride on the fast train at the carnival. As she rushes her way in, the kids discover that the train is missing, and it is up to the PJ Masks to solve the mystery of the missing train. *Catboy (first appearance) *Owlette (first appearance) *Gekko (first appearance) *Romeo (first appearance) *Cameron (first appearance) *Marie (first appearance) *Jenny (first appearance) *Meg (first appearance) *Steven (first appearance) *Tommy (first appearance) *Billy (first appearance) The episode begins with Connor, Amaya and Greg going to the fair. Amaya then dashes off excited. Greg asks why she is as such, and Amaya says the fair has an amazing new ride- the Fairground Flyer Train. She describes it like flying and Connor said he likes going fast. Greg looks amazed as he sees the long line of children waiting to try the new ride. Amaya then invites them to check it out, then runs off cutting in the line while the angry children complain at the back. Connor and Greg feel a little embarrassed, so Connor calls Amaya when suddenly the speakers announce the train ride is now open- but it is missing. The children are shocked and all except the trio leave disappointed. Greg questions how big objects such as the train disappear. Connor points out that the tracks are still circular, implying how can the train get off track. Then Greg exclaims as he sees train track marks. Connor concludes that it has to be a nighttime villain. After that, the narration sequence started, they transformed into the PJ Masks and head to their headquarters. Owlette again rushes off the Owl Glider, but Catboy stops her and points out they need to stay on the ground. Thus, Owlette quickly presses the button activating the Cat Car, with Gekko mentioning how impatient Owlette is afterwards. They then went to the place where the disappearing train track marks were found and decided to follow the marks. Owlette dashes off again, but this time, Romeo's Laboratory appears running out of control. Owlette urges Catboy and Gekko not to mind Romeo and focus on finding the missing train. So, they follow the tracks until there were no more. Then Owlette uses her Owl Eyes and saw the train speeding up ahead. Catboy drives fast to see who was driving the train. They were surprised to see Romeo, whom they thought was in his Lab. Romeo explains that something in his Lab short-circuited and took off by itself, and that he's using the train to catch it. After Gekko asks where the tracks come from, Romeo introduces his invention- the Tracker Whacker. Catboy is impressed as Romeo describes more features of his invention. Owlette shouts that Romeo doesn't need to use the train to catch the Lab because they can catch it for him. Romeo refuses and reveals his evil plan to upgrade the train some more after capturing his Lab and being the fastest villain in the world. He is then interrupted when his surveillance cameras spot his Lab. He mocks the PJ Masks then speeds up, leaving them behind. Owlette warns them that the train would be even more dangerous once Romeo catches his Lab and that they must stop him quickly. Catboy responds by speeding up following Romeo's direction. As Romeo focuses himself on catching the Lab, Catboy puts the Cat Car in auto-pilot, and the three of them leap sneakily aboard the train. Gekko exclaims how awesome and cool the train is. The view then returns to Romeo, who thinks he lost the PJ Masks. He blows the train's horn. Owlette then uses her Super Owl Wings to fly to Romeo quickly but Catboy grabs her by the foot, as she could have been hurt by the tree branches up ahead. Gekko reminds them to sneak up slowly, but Owlette just wants to hurry. She does not pay attention to her front when a bird flies to her and bumps her on her face, sending her flying and crashing into the trees. Romeo seems to have heard them when Owlette shouts she's okay. He wants to make sure they are not in his train. So, he sends the train shaking. Owlette flies to the train and apologizes for accidentally letting Romeo know they're on the train. Catboy announces his new idea of going after Romeo all at once on three. Again, Owlette impatiently flies off at only the count of two. Romeo detects her and captures Owlette with a robot arm to hold her down. Owlette struggles and then regrets not listening to Catboy and Gekko. She saw the train almost catching up with Romeo's Lab. Then Catboy and Gekko appears to help her out. She apologizes for rushing off every time they have a plan. Catboy forgves her, saying it is just fine. Gekko breaks the robot arm with his Super Gekko Muscles. Owlette was freed. Owlette now realized her mistake and has a plan. But she says she needs to wait. Romeo faces them and says he knows they are in the train, but not for long. He shakes the train again. Gekko asks Owlette about her plan, so Owlette explains to them. Catboy is to leap up and gather tree branches, Gekko would crawl down next to the Tracker Whacker, then she would fly the branches to Gekko and use it to jam the Tracker Whacker and stop the tracks. Catboy praises Owlette for a great plan. Owlette says it would be successful, as long as she waits. They then set the plan in motion, with Owlette almost forgetting not to rush. Romeo almost caught up with his Lab. He commands the Tracker Whacker to go for more tracks. At the back, Catboy does a Super Cat Jump and grabs two tree branches. Now it was Gekko's turn. He stealthily sneaks up to the front of the train, just above the Tracker Whacker. Gekko signals Owlette. It was her turn. She flies up to Catboy, grabs the branches and hands it over to Gekko. Romeo hears them and orders them to stop, but Owlette tells Romeo it's too late. She shouts to Gekko and orders him to jam the Tracker Whacker. The machine was successfully jammed and it ran out of tracks. The train shakes hard that Romeo lost his balance and Gekko needed to use his Super Lizard Grip. Gekko calls out his teammates to hold on to him as the train already lost control. Again using his Super Gekko Muscles, Gekko uses his feet as brakes to stop the train, which was still running closely towards the Lab. As the train stopped, it surrounds the Lab's path , therefore catching it. Owlette reminds Romeo that they can really catch his lab. Romeo hurries excitedly towards his Lab, kisses it and tells it that he might have lost the train but he will always have the Lab. The PJ Masks are already discussing how to get the train back to the fair when Romeo shouts happily that he will beat them next time. Then he leaves. Gekko is annoyed on how Romeo left without even saying thanks. Then they rejoice and shout 'hooray!', because in the night they saved the day. Next morning at the fair, everything was back to normal. Connor says that although he has been on the train once, he can't wait to ride it again. The train arrives and the children celebrate. Unlike last time, Amaya let the other kids go ride first. She says she's happy to wait, and also wished them to enjoy the fast ride. Then Connor, Greg and Amaya laugh. *''You need to have patience (don't be impatient and rush).'' *This is the very first episode of the first season, and the book's television adaptation. *Romeo, making his first appearance, is also the first counterpart and adaptation of a villain to be shown in the franchise's TV series. *In this episode, Romeo uses his Tracker Whacker. *This is the first episode in the TV adaptation of the book series which focuses on Owlette. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Sasha Paladino-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo